The brake systems have been conventionally known in each of which a required braking force, defined in accordance with an operation amount of a brake pedal by a driver, is achieved by the cooperation of regenerative braking and fluid pressure braking (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, a cooperative control system of a brake with a combination system in which a regenerative brake system and a fluid pressure brake system are both provided is described. In the system, when a vehicle is being brought to a halt, regenerative braking torque is gradually reduced and fluid pressure braking torque is gradually increased, under a total braking torque command value required by a driver. In this case, by compensating, with the regenerative braking torque, the difference between a command value and an actual value of the braking force directed to the fluid pressure brake system whose response is late, a total braking torque actual value is made equal to the total braking torque command value.    [Patent Document]    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-155403